Sisilia
Sisilia is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary A member of the Ptolemaic Army, Sisilia uses her signature trumpet to motivate her comrades to victory. Veronica seems to have influenced her decision into joining the Army, though she doesn't feel guilty about it. She rides alongside her comrades on the battlefield on her bike, not being old enough to ride a motorcycle. Like Rumi and Madoka, Sisilia is a supply officer rather than a front-line combatant. If the battlefield becomes too dangerous for her, she will run away. Story Extra Ops Sisilia is first seen in the Extra Ops "Bicycle Maiden", where she accompanies Veronica in dealing with the Skull Hermit. At the conclusion of this Extra Ops, she calms down the Skull Hermit and its smaller hermits with her music, which they enjoy. She later appears in the Extra Ops "Dancing Brave", where she doesn't like the argument between Veronica and Dragunov over who should be using the PM Union. Aisha soon destroys the Union segment, and when Veronica and Dragunov start arguing again, she yells at them to stop. In the Extra Ops "Sadistic Emotion", Sisilia finds herself once again mediating the rivalry between Veronica and Dragunov, when they both decide to place her in the new Union unit. The base is then attacked by a Rebel Army force led by Navy and Izabella, the latter who is specifically seeking her out. The three are defeated, and Navy expresses her suspicion that her music does not actually do anything. Sisilia then gives the two a demonstration, which revitalizes Veronica and Dragunov to drive off the two Rebel officers before they could leave with Sisilia. In "United Front the 9th", Sisilia becomes suspicious of Beecham when the latter sneaks out prior to the battle against the Rebel Army. Veronica follows Sisilia and the two confront Beecham outside Mira's room, though she becomes convinced when Beecham claims she got lost finding the United Coin shop. Another Story Sisilia appears in "A Christmas Miracle", where her past with Veronica is revealed further. Prior to joining the Ptolemaic Army, Sisilia wanted to hold a concert so others could hear her music. In an unknown skirmish between the Ptolemaic and Rebel armies, Sisilia went after Veronica when the latter disobeyed Dragunov's orders and no one else would go after her, using her music to empower Veronica. Midori, who was searching for the fragments, eventually located the second one which Veronica found and turned into a Christmas spirit. Veronica told Sisilia that she could make her dream come true now, but Sisilia kindly denied, reminding Veronica about the conversation they had in the past. Sisilia makes a small appearance in "Inheritance", where she remarks about how Sho appears to have been growing stronger and seems to develop feelings for him. Gallery Sisilia_MSA_idle.gif Sisilia_MSA_move.gif Sisilia_MSA_honk.gif Sisilia_MSA_win.gif Sisilia_MSA_idle2.gif Sisilia_MSA_move2.gif Sisilia_MSA_honk2.gif Sisilia_MSA_win2.gif Sisilia_MSA_flee.gif 19657194_1941179242834670_4549955036072028052_n.png Videos BICYCLE MAIDEN： MSA EXTRA OPS シシリア：MSA ユニット紹介 Voices *The sound Sisilia makes as she plays her trumpet (Close Range Attack) *Sisilia deep breathing, ready to play her trumpet loud (Special Attack) *Sisilia playing her trumpet cheerfully, the beautiful melody of her trumpet (Special Attack) *The sound Sisilia makes as she gets knockback by enemies *Sisilia screams as her bike is being destroyed and she falls to the ground (Defeated) *Sisilia screams as she flees Category:Female characters